


That bastard who slowed down on the highway

by onefootintheboilinghotlava, sorryiamsherlocked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teacher Dean, parent!Cas
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryiamsherlocked/pseuds/sorryiamsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean era in ritardo per il suo primo incontro genitori-insegnanti, era la sua prima classe, aveva preparato tutti gli appunti e i compiti dei suoi studenti e NON POTEVA ESSERE IN RITARDO. Eppure uno stronzo aveva deciso di rallentare sulla super strada facendogli QUASI rovinare la sua Baby.... Quindi fece esattamente quello che gli sembrava naturale: fermò la macchina e fece sapere cosa ne pensava a quello sconosciuto<br/>Traduzione della storia originale di onefootintheboilinghotlava</p>
            </blockquote>





	That bastard who slowed down on the highway

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That bastard who slowed down on the highway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119734) by [onefootintheboilinghotlava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava). 



Dean, dopo aver guardato l'orario sopra la radio del sedile del guidatore, continuò a battere contro il volante. Una volta che la macchina davanti a lui ebbe voltato nell'altra direzione, accellerò ben oltre i limiti di velocità perchè era il suo primo incontro genitori-insegnanti del semestre e doveva arrivare in orario. Mantenne la velocità anche dopo che una macchina proveniente da un'altra strada si immise davanti alla sua, immaginando che questa non avrebbe rallentato e visto che c'era comunque una buona distanza di sicurezza. Ma ovviamente l'auto rallentò esattamente mentre Dean stava controllando ancora una volta l'orologio. Imprecò e spinse a fondo contro il freno, ma si sentì comunque il suono di un leggero "clink". Baby raggiunse uno stop e Dean si spostò dalla strada principale per fermare la macchina. Voleva assicurarsi che Baby stesse bene ed era pronto a dirne quattro all'autista davanti a lui. Apparentemente questi aveva avuto la stessa idea, perchè non appena scese dalla macchina l'altro gli stava correndo in contro dopo aver fermato l'auto davanti a quella di Dean. Mentre lui controllava il paraurti di Baby, sollevato che non ci fossero graffi, l'uomo che indossava (per l'amor di Dio!) un impermeabile, si trovava davanti a lui, dando un'occhiata alla sua stessa macchina.

"Idiota, ti sei fottuto il cervello? Perchè hai rallentato all'improvviso?! Questa è una maledetta strada, lo sai che ci sono delle macchine dietro di te? Sei pazzo o ti piace rischiare la tua vita tutti i giorni? Ti giuro che se avessi graffiato la mia macchina anche solo..."

"Oh, sarei io quello pazzo?! Questa maledetta strada, come l'hai chiamata tu, ha cambiato limite di velocità alla svolta precedente. Da quanto tempo guidi qui introno? Sei nuovo o sei solo fuori di testa? Avresti potuto schiantarti contro di me e a quest'ora io sarei morto, e sei tu quello che sbraita?!"

"Oh ti è andata bene che non mi sono davvero schiantato contro di te, tutto questo è colpa tua, sei tu che mi hai visto arrivare e che hai deciso di rallentare senza avviso!"

"O forse non avresti dovuto essere così vicino a me per tutto il tempo! Ma ce l'hai almeno la patente? Sai cos'è la distanza di sicurezza? Oppure credi che con le macchine sia come con le persone? Sei matto?!"

"Oh io ho guidato su questa strada per anni, lo sanno tutti che si può accellerare quando non è l'ora di punta! E sì, magari sono fuori di testa perchè devo andare a un maledetto incontro, quindi fottiti! Non sprecherò il mio tempo litigando con te, ma ti conviene stare attento la prossima volta che ti incontro per strada! Testa di cazzo!"

Dean pestò i piedi e rientrò in macchina prima che l'altro potesse ribattere. Una volta che fu ritornato in starda, guardò nello specchietto retrovisore e vide che gli occhi blu dell'altro lo fissavano attraverso di esso. Per un momento, Dean pensò che se avesse incontrato quel tizio in un'altra occasione, avrebbe fatto un pensierino su quegli occhi blu. Eppure questo tizio aveva ovviamente quasi fatto del male a Baby, e solo quello era un grande "no" sull'elenco degli appuntamenti di Dean. Cambiò comunque strada dopo poco, giusto per essere sicuri che qualche altro autista non decidesse di rallentare di nuovo. Quandò entrò nel parcheggio della scuola, si sorprese scoprendo di essere in anticipo di qualche minuto. Questo gli diede la possibilità di passare nel suo ufficio per prendere i compiti, in modo da dare ai genitori qualche cosa di scritto per compredere meglio i loro figli. Anche se era ancora arrabbiato per l'incidente di poco prima, non appena entrò nel suo ufficio e vide la pila di temi che i suoi alunni avevano scritto, non potè fare altro che sorridere. La sua classe non era grande, ma alcuni erano visti come studenti problematici da alcuni degli altri insegnanti. Eppure agli occhi di Dean ognuno aveva dei problemi che doveva affrontare e aveva giurato di non mollare con nessuno di loro. Era passato solo un semestre, però poteva vedere Claire apprezzare maggiormente le lezioni (anche se lei non lo aveva mai ammesso e continuava a lamentarsi dei compiti, Dean poteva notarlo attraverso il rendimento dei suoi temi d'Inglese), Ash dormiva quanto prima, ma c'erano momenti in cui si svegliava per dare una mano durante le lezioni di informatica (stando a Charlie Bradbury, l'insegnante di informatica e migliore amica di Dean fra tutti i colleghi), e Kevin era ancora molto timido, ma dopo che Dean gli aveva concesso di scrivere le sue risposte invece che pronunciarle ad alta voce, partecipava attivamente come qualsiasi altro alunno. Dean non vedeva l'ora di mostrare ai genitori quanto i loro figli fossero fantastici ed eccezionali. Sperava solo che i suoi ragazzi avessero i genitori che si meritavano. Entrò nell'aula facendo un cenno con il capo a Jo che stava organizzando i genitori e i bambini lì fuori. Fortunatamente la maggior parte dei genitori capì e apprezzò i commenti di Dean. Quando arrivò alla N nell'elenco, Jo lo informò che il tutore di Claire non era ancora arrivato, quindi sarebbe andato avanti con gli altri prima. Era un po' offeso con il tutore di Claire dopo aver sentito questo visto che la ragazza aveva già perso i suoi genitori qualche anno prima. Per quel che ne sapeva Claire doveva ancora accettare che sarebbe stato il suo tutore a prendersi cura di lei. Voleva che lui, o lei, sapesse cosa aveva passato Claire nei mesi precedenti e desiderava che questo, o questa, le dimostrasse quanto era amata. Perciò il fatto che fosse in ritardo per il primo ricevimento genitori-insegnanti non rientrava nelle aspettative di Dean. Mezz'ora dopo, Dean aveva finito con i genitori, e Claire e Jo aspettavano ancora fuori dalla classe. Dean fece entrare l'alunna, mentre Jo andò a prepararle un po' di cioccolata calda. "Sai dov'è il tuo tutore, Claire?"

"Cas probabilmente è uscito in ritardo dal lavoro, gli piace lavorare con i fiori e le piante al negozio"

"Allora parliamo un po' io e te, ok?"

"Certo, signor W."

"Quindi, come ha fatto questo "Cas" a diventare tuo tutore?" 

Nel documento dell'archivio che era stato consegnato a Dean, oltre al nome, c'era scritto solo "famigliare". Dean voleva sapere di più sull'uomo che si occupava di Claire. "Era un lontano cugino di papà e amico di mia mamma al college. Mamma e papà non avevano parenti, quelli di papà sono tutti morti e quelli di mamma vivono in Europa. Quindi quando papà dovette dare un contatto d'emergenza, gli diede quello di zio Cas. Visto che era parente di papà aveva anche il diritto di custodia dopo che i miei genitori morirono."

"E lui ti piace?"

"Lo zio Cas è ok, è un po' strano però, fissa sempre e adora le api. Ma mi porta in fattoria per fare la spesa e qualche volta anche al luna park." Claire sorrideva mentre raccontava queste cose a Dean.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta un paio di volte mentre Dean e Claire stavano ridendo per qualcosa accaduto in classe la settimana prima. Quando la porta si aprì, apparve l'uomo con l'impermeabile con in mano una scatola di carta. L'uomo congelò quando vide Dean nella stanza.

L'insegnante si alzò in piedi e fissò lo sconosciuto, lo stesso contro cui si era quasi schiantato in strada poco prima. La sua mente non riusciva a mettere insieme una reazione appropriata a una situazione del genere. Fortunatamente, Castiel sembrò aver compreso la realtà meglio di lui:"Claire, vorresti presentarmi al tuo insegnante?" 

Claire sorrise e prese entrambe le mani di Cas mentre si sedevano di fronte a Dean.

"Quindi... Signor Novak, Claire ha fatto un ottimo lavoro questo semestre..."

Visto che sembrava che per Castiel lo scoprire che lo sconosciuto a cui hai gridato contro è l'insegnante della tua figlia adottiva fosse del tutto normale, Dean continuò il suo discorso e raccontò di quanto fosse fantastica Claire, come il bravo insegnante che era. Mentre parlava, notò che Castiel sorrideva e annuiva, era chiaro che stesse realmente prestando attenzione. E vista la mano di Claire incastrata in quella di Castiel, lo zio le piaceva molto più di quanto aveva lasciato intendere a Dean poco prima. Perciò, mentre Dean continuava a discutere dei progressi di Claire con Castiel, la frustrazione che provava verso l'uomo lentamente si trasformò in apprezzamento per la sua dedizione a Claire. 

"Bene, per stasera è tutto. Mi scuso per avervi trattenuto così a lungo." dichiarò gentilmente Dean alla fine dell'incontro.

"No, sono io che mi devo scusare per essere arrivato tardi al colloquio. Grazie ancora signor Winchester", replicò Castiel, con la stessa cortesia che aveva utilizzato Dean.

"Mi chiami Dean, per favore."

"Zio Cas, vorrei andare in bagno prima di tornare a casa, va bene?" chiese Claire in punta di piedi per arrivare alla sua spalla. "Certo, io aspetterò qui con il signor... Dean", disse Castiel sorridendo alla ragazzina.

Dean tossicchiò a disagio non appena Claire lasciò la stanza. "Mi dispiace per esserti arrivato addosso prima, non avrei dovuto correre... Ero molto nervoso per questo incontro e ti ho attaccato. So che è comunque colpa mia, ma hmm... ecco..." Dean distese le braccia con imbarazzo mentre aspettava una replica da Castiel. Sorprendentemente, Cas gli sorrise. "Ho immaginato come stessero le cose quando ti ho visto qui. Ero arrabbiato all'inizio, ma ho deciso di perdonarti dopo che ti ho sentito parlare di Claire e ho visto che ci tieni davvero a lei."

"Grazie, amico. Non mi piace fare una brutta impressione ai genitori dei miei studenti. Ma come mai sei arrivato in ritardo? Stavi facendo la mia stessa strada." Dean non poteva fare a meno di essere curioso. Alla domanda Castiel arrossì leggermente. "Ecco... Avevo pensato di portare a Claire e al suo insegnante questi cupcake come ringraziamento visto che è molto più aperta e disposta ad andare a scuola di prima. Ho immaginato di dover ringraziare chiunque fosse responabile di averla incoraggiata... Però il "quasi" tamponamento con te mi ha fatto arrivare in ritardo in pasticceria e quindi sono dovuto correre in un'altra prima di venire qui...", disse Cas con in mano la scatola di carta. "Vuoi ancora darmela dopo che ti ho tamponato?" "Quasi tamponato. E sì, non sminuisce quello che hai fatto per Claire. Nonostante la mia "quasi morte" prima, sono contento che Claire abbia un così bravo insegnante, soprattutto in questi anni della sua vita". Il caloroso sorriso di Cas rese Dean incapace di aprire bocca per qualche secondo. Se pensava di essere stato incantato da quegli occhi blu prima, molto sicuramente era incantato dal calore che Castiel sembrava emanare in quel momento. "Signor Novak..." "Chiamami Cas, Dean." "Cas... Credi che potrei forse... portarti a pranzo o a prendere un caffè qualchevolta? Giusto per scusarmi per l'incidente e tutto... Voglio dire, av bene se credi che sia inappropriato o strano o roba del genere..." Dean guardava il pavimento mentre pronuciava quelle parole. "Dean." "Sì?" "Guardami." Dean sollevò lo sguardo e vide Cas che gli sorrideva. "Lo apprezzerei tanto, Dean."

Prima che Dean potesse formulare una risposta, Claire tornò e si aggrapò a Castiel nuovamente. "Zio Cas, possiamo andare ora."

"Certo Claire, solo lascia che dica un'ultima cosa al signor Winchester prima, okay?"

Prima di andarsene con la nipote, Cas sussurrò all'orecchio di Dean:" Il mio numero è nella lista dei contatti, arrivederci Dean."

E così Cas e Claire uscirono dalla classe, lasciando indietro un Dean sconvolto e sorridente.   

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Faccio la mia entrata in ao3 con questa piccola perla che mi ha strappato un sorriso in una giornata un po' così ;D  
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno deciso di leggere la mia traduzione e che sono arrivati fino in fondo e l'autrice che mi ha permesso di condividere questa storia con voi, spero solo che vi sia piaciuta come è piaciuta a me  
> Qui c'è il link della storia originale:http://archiveofourown.org/works/6119734  
> Se vi va lasciate un commento, anche i kudos sono ben accetti ;D


End file.
